Finding Freedom
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: Scarla craves her freedom. She's delighted when her dad agrees to an Auror free holiday, when she finds he's broken his promise she ditches the Aurors & runs off with Ron, a cute guy she meets, she keeps her secret but he has one of his own.
1. The ministers daughter

_Disclaimer – Anything familiar may not be mine._

_AN – Wow nearly 2005 people, hope you all had a great Christmas and got everything you asked for and all that. This story came to me while I was watching a number of films that I got for Christmas so there's parts of all of them within it. Sorry you are all still waiting for updates and the likes but I have been so busy writing up some original stuff that I haven't had time. That will change and I promise to have some updates soon. Well all you really need to know about this one is that it's set in the summer after the 5th book. So they're going in to their 6th year. _

"Of course you can kiss me," she spun to the left and then to the right checking out all angles of her reflection.

Wrinkling her nose she pulled off her ensemble.

"Far too dressy, it's a first date not an engagement dinner, yet" she giggled to herself.

Rooting around in her wardrobe she pulled out another outfit, "Of course you can kiss me."

She shook her head as she looked for another outfit.

"Yes you can kiss me."

"Sure you can kiss me."

"Yea kiss me."

Outfit after outfit began to pile themselves up on her bed.

When she looked in the mirror for the final time she smiled shyly at her reflection.

"He won't even ask."

Scarla spun round to face her mother who was standing in her open doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked her.

"Not to long," her mother replied picking up a white purse that had slipped to the floor, handing it to her daughter she finished, "long enough to know that you look beautiful."

Scarla smiled taking the purse she turned for one final look in the mirror.

As Rory approached the tall iron gates he self consciously tugged at his tie, pulling it off her threw it on to the back seat of his convertible, where it came to rest beside the most beautiful bouquet of flowers.

As the gates opened to admit him he turned of his stereo, silencing the weird sisters.

The guard came out of his booth and shone his torch directly in Rory's eyes. He squinted unable to see.

"Name?"

"Rory," he replied still squinting.

"FULL NAME!" the guard bellowed.

Rory jumped, "Oh erm Rory Joseph Maculae."

The guard consulted his clipboard. Rory tried to blink away the dots now swimming before his eyes, the torch was gone but his clear vision had not yet returned.

"ID," the guard said after a few seconds that felt like hours to the nervous Rory.

He searched through the pockets of his dinner jacket and produced his student ID card.

"I'll need those too," the guard added.

Rory followed his gaze and held up the bouquet of flowers, the guard nodded and snatched them out of his out stretched hand.

As the guard returned to his hut with the bouquet of flowers and Rory's ID card, Rory cast a nervous glance towards the building looming up ahead.

He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat but he was far too nervous.

"Scarla, he's here."

"Thanks Lexington."

She stood on the top step and looked down in to the anxious face of her date.

"Hey Rory," she smiled

Rory looked up and forgot what he was going to say, "Wow", was all he could get out, the lump was still making talking difficult.

She walked down the stairs to meet him.

"Nice ride," she commented.

He grinned the previous events forgotten, "Thanks, I was gonna bring my broom but I figured this would be better."

He got out the car to open her door.

"Thanks Wesley."

He sat back down in his seat, beaten to it.

He picked up the flowers that had seen better days and looked at her smiling sadly, "these were for you, they would have been impressive but . . . " he didn't even bother finishing he just threw them back on to the back seat.

"No, wait," Scarla said making a grab for them, she picked up one of the remaining intact flowers, a lily, and stuck it behind her ear, her dark curls falling all around it.

"They still are, impressive I mean. They died for their country." She added after Rory shot her an unconvinced smile.

"Looks nice," he commented. "You look nice."

Scarla smiled, "You don't look to bad yourself," she grinned.

She smiled shyly as he continued to look at her in wonder, she had decided on her white gypsy skirt and a white vest top. Casual but gave of the desired effect.

Rory coughed and grinned at her, "wanna get out of here?" He asked

Scarla laughed, "More than you know."

Rory nodded and with that they were pulling away from the minister's house and driving off in to the night.

Rory waved to the guard as he opened the gates for them.

The Guard made a gesture back but Rory wasn't convinced it was a wave although Scarla assured him it was.

As they drove Rory switched the radio back on and they listened to the weird sisters as they made their way to dinner. Rory couldn't help but glance in the rearview mirror every other minute, the Ministry escort behind them was bringing back his nervous feeling.

Who knew it would be this weird and complicated dating the Ministers daughter?

"Hey if you've got a minute I would be very appreciative if you walked me out a bowl of pasta. I'm starved."

Malone laughed at no one in particular.

"Hey pretty lady mind if I join you your much to beautiful to be eating alone."

"Will you quit it?" Malone hissed.

"Ooh I like a bit of sass, well I like a bit of . . . "

"I'm stopping you right there," Malone interrupted.

Hoods grinned, "I thought you might."

Malone took a slow bite of pasta.

"Argh Bitch," Hoods muttered resulting in Malone almost choking on said pasta.

He laughed. "Karma," was all he said

"I'm glad you finally asked me out."

"Yea?"

"Yea," Scarla laughed.

Rory grinned genuinely pleased.

"It wasn't that hard now was it?"

He shook his head. "I was a little intimidated in my defense."

"Of my Father?" she asked.

Rory made to shake his head but found himself nodding instead.

"It's not every day you go out to dinner with the Minister of Magic's daughter."

She laughed, "it's no different really he wont curse you if you don't have me back by midnight and he wont have your family arrested or anything like that. He's just a normal dad and this is just a normal date," she rationalized.

"Maybe for you," Rory said looking around at all the undercover Aurors that had followed them in to the Restaurant, who knew there was a field specifically trained to keep the Minister and his family safe. Rory certainly hadn't.

Scarla laughed following his gaze, "Just act like they aren't even here."

Rory nodded he could do that, couldn't he?

"It's gonna be weird not having you around next term," Rory said breaking the silence.

Scarla nodded, "I know but my dad thinks Hogwarts is the safest place for me, you know what with everything that's happened."

Rory nodded.

"It wont be so bad I mean I'll back for holidays and stuff," she was about to slip in that he could come and see her whenever he wanted during said holidays but she never got the chance as two blonde boys came rushing up to her looking excited.

"You are her aren't you?" the taller of the two asked.

Scarla just looked at him.

"You are You are," he said excitedly hopping from one foot to the other.

The smaller of the two grabbed her hand and shook it wildly, "I'm Dennis," he practically yelled.

"Nice to meet you," Scarla said retrieving her hand before any damage was done.

"Your Minister Nixons daughter aren't you? Scarla?" The one that wasn't Dennis asked.

Scarla nodded.

He grabbed her hand and shook it just as wildly as Dennis had, "I'm Colin," he said proudly. "Colin Creevey and this is my little brother Dennis."

She smiled at them both.

Dennis looked at her in amazement and Colin looked at the large camera around his neck trying to find the right words.

Scarla sensing they could be at this all night asked him, "Would you like a picture?"

"Oh yes, yes please," he gushed thrusting the camera in to Rory's hands.

Rory stood up and waited as the brothers got themselves in to position.

"Ready?" he asked once they'd stopped fidgeting. They nodded so he took the picture.

They gushed their thanks and rushed off to wherever it was they came from.

Scarla was still seeing spots.

"How do you put up with all that?" Rory asked her.

"It's all part of the job description," she replied rubbing her eyes. "I mean my dad has never been out of the spotlight what with being Vice Minister and a Magic Council member before that. It's all I know."

He nodded and continued to eat his food.

"OH CANADA OH CANADA OH CANADA OH CANADA OH CANADA OH . . . "

"Hoods for gods sake, if your gonna sing a national anthem make sure you know all the words, or atleast more than two."

"You can't see me but I'm mooning you," Hoods laughed he wasn't really he'd just always wanted to say it.

"Yea well you can see me and this is what I'm doing," she made a very rude gesture that made Hoods gasp in mock horror.

"I told you I'll bring you some pasta when we move out."

"That could be ages yet," he whined. "I hate first dates."

"You mean you've had one?" Malone asked feigning surprise.

"Sarcasm is not an attractive quality in a woman," Hoods replied.

Malone laughed she was about to reply when four hooded youths made their way over to Scarla and Rorys table.

"I think we have a problem," she said instead.

Hoods lifted the neck of his dark jumper towards his mouth, "Be prepared people this could get ugly."

Malone watched as the boys reached the table.

"He's reaching Malone he's reaching."

"I'm on it."

Malone was on her feet as fast as lightning.

"Thought I'd make this night a little more memorable," the one reaching inside his robe said.

"MOVE IN MOVE IN MOVE IN!" Hoods yelled in to his jumper.

The kid hadn't even gotten his hand inside his pocket before he and his three companions were tackled to the ground.

Malone grabbed Scarla and pushed her behind one of the columns inside the restaurant.

Another Auror grabbed Rory and used his body to shield him from danger.

"You guys you don't know what you're doing," Scarla shrieked

Armed Aurors entered the restaurant roughly jerking the kids to their feet and escorting them outside.

Hoods rushed up to Malone and spun Scarla round to face him.

"Your ok? You're not hurt? Tell me where it hurts? Speak to me," he rushed.

Hoods and Malone had been Scarlas' personal protectors since she was born they'd had a hand in raising her and we're like her parents in their own rights.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Thank god," he muttered pulling her in to a hug.

"Come on," Malone said steering her towards the door. Hoods has his Van outside you can wait in there.

Hoods made to steer Rory in the same direction but he dodged his arm.

"Come on kid," Hoods said gesturing towards the door.

"I better wait," he said looking at Scarla she nodded sadly.

"Wait? What are you talking about?" Malone asked astonished at the kids' carelessness.

"Yea they're my brothers," he replied angrily stalking outside to the yelling voices.

Malone escorted Scarla to the Van outside as they walked through the doors the kids were all up against the Aurors black cars being searched.

"It was just a bloody camera," they kept saying over and over again.

Scarla made to wave at Rory but he wouldn't even look at her.

"This is just to crazy for me," she heard him mutter.

So she let Malone and Hoods bundle her in to a black car and drive her home.

Scarla was fuming. As soon as the car was outside her house, the Whitehorse, as White House was already taken, she jumped out and rushed inside without so much as a backward glance.

"Well she's a little pissed huh." Malone said once she was sure she was out of earshot.

Hoods looked at her as if she were mad.

"What?" She asked noticing said look.

"Well we did just ruin the kids date," he replied in his stating the obvious voice.

"Yea, but how were we to know that those thugs were Rorys brothers? We were sent to do a job and that job is to protect her ungrateful ass."

"She's 16, she's not ungrateful, she's a teenager."

"That may be so but the fact of the matter is there are people out there who would take a lot of pleasure in hurting her probably worse and I for one am not about to let that happen."

"No I know your not you just have to see where she's coming from."

Malone took several deep breaths. She always ended up like this after a scare.

During the danger she was fine, carried out her duty with the utmost care and precision, but when it was over.

Hoods waited as she calmed herself down when he was walking on safe ground again he said, "Listen she's home safe now, how about I get you home safe?"

Malone looked at him a smile pushing at the corners of her lips. Pressing the release button she watched, as his seatbelt became undone, his door sprang open and Hoods found himself on the pavement.

She leaned over to close the door; "How about I call you when I get there?"

Hoods nodded and leapt to his feet as Malone's car began to drive away he called out, "Your not gonna call are you?"

"Not a chance," she called back.

"It was outta my way anyway." He yelled brushing himself off.

Wesley, the Auror at the door, choked from trying not to laugh.

Hoods eyed him, "I know what you're thinking, but I still have a chance."

"Whatever you say Hoodsey." Wesley replied laughing, his self-control apparently forgotten.

Hoods scowled, "Wesley?"

"Yea?"

"Shut up and call my car."

"Right away sir." Wesley was still laughing when Hoods' car was brought around and he drove off home.

Scarla however was less than amused, she stormed right through the house to where she knew her father would be, his conference room.

Harper and Levell the two Aurors in charge of the Ministers safety and keeping people out of the room when a meeting was in progress blocked her path.

"Good night Scarla?" Harper asked.

She looked at him, "I guess not," Levell replied

"What happened?" Harper asked.

"Guys if you don't mind I'd really like to talk to my Dad." She replied.

"I'm sorry Hun he's a little busy right now."

"Well then he'll just have to become very un-busy," she answered ducking by them.

"Scarla you can't go in there." Harper called out to her, it was to late she was up the passage in the door.

Levell looked at Harper suggestively, "Uh, uh" he said shaking his head, "I aint going in there."

They retook their positions trying not to grimace.

"Daddy I can't believe you!" Scarla yelled barging through the door to her fathers' conference room.

Her father looked up as she continued to yell.

"Your Aurors completely ruined my date, everything was going really well and then your moronic employees had to ruin it for me."

Scarla spun round as a slight cough had distracted her.

There in the middle of the room in the chairs supplied were the members of the magic council.

"Scarla you know the council members."

"Hi." She said smiling weakly her fire out. "I'll talk to you about this later."

"Oh no by all means pull up a chair." Her Father said jokingly. "I mean we were discussing ways on making Fudges whereabouts known hopefully before he met up with the Dark Lord but after would be just as helpful. But honey you had a bad date lets all focus on that."

"No, no I'm really sorry for interrupting. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said and left the room.

"Night guys." She said as she passed Levell and Harper.

"Night."

"Sweet dreams." They replied.

Scarla took herself off to bed, defeated for now.

"It's a fair request you did ruin her date."

"Exactly Daddy please. I thought about it all night and this was the best thing I could come up with."

"Ok then I don't see why not."

"Thankyou Daddy."

"Without the Aurors."

Scarla looked at her mum, "Thanks Mum, yea without the Aurors. Just me and Amber. I deserve a bit of freedom."

"Absolutely not! I am not putting my only daughters' life at risk for the sake of one ruined date. With a boy who gets barely average grades, has no aspirations of going to college and is quite intent on going home to play on his X Box, whatever one of those is, than applying himself to set himself for his future. And who is Amber?"

"Amber Cartwright. Council member Cartwright daughter."

Scarlas father nodded in acknowledgement.

Scarla nearly spat the Orange juice that was in her mouth all over her father.

"How on earth did you find all that out?" She asked she didn't even know all of what her father had just spouted.

"Harper told me," he replied.

"WHAT?" she shrieked, "You background checked my date, that is an invasion of privacy, mine and his. How could you?"

"It is not an invasion of privacy when it is the Minister of Magic's daughter and his only intentions were keeping her safe."

"I don't care what your intentions were. I don't want some guy who thinks its cool to wear sunglasses inside the house at night – no offense Harper – to go snooping around in my dates life finding out things that I haven't even found out yet."

Harper removed his shades, even though it was morning, and placed them in the top pocket of his suit, Levell smirking at him the whole time.

"Listen Honey I think you need to make this up to your daughter and if this is all she's asking then your getting off lightly." Scarlas mother noted as she buttered her toast.

Scarlas father looked disgruntled but he knew she was right, "Ok you can spend the summer in Hogsmeade on one condition."

"What's that?" Scarla asked excitedly.

"You have a chaperone party of 6 Aurors at all times."

"WHAT?" Scarla yelled.

"Absolutely not," her mother added, "One Auror."

"Two, Hoods and Malone."

"DONE." Scarla yelled, reaching across to shake her fathers' hand. "Ok so I'll go pack and I'll leave tomorrow. Meaning I get to spend two of the two and a bit weeks I have left of summer holiday in Hogsmeade with two agents, count them, one, two, (she put up her fingers to emphasize this) Hoods and Malone where I will meet up with Amber. Then I shall return here for the remaining few days and fulfill all my Ministers daughter obligations before going to Hogwarts in the fall. I can do whatever I like and stay out as long as I like, I'll be free to live life as I wish. Promise?"

"Honey never ask a politician to make a promise."

"I'm not I'm asking my Dad. Promise?"

Her father sighed. "Promise," he replied.

"Oh Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou Daddy." She yelled rushing at him and enveloping him in a hug. She kissed the top of his head then rushed to her mother.

"And Thankyou mum," she said doing the same.

"No problem sweetie, I guess you better go pack and I'll go make arrangements."

"Right. I better pack. Ok," she continued to squeal in delight all the way up to her room.

Her father couldn't help but think he may be making a grave mistake.

_AN – So let me know what you all thought. I know non-of the trio has made an appearance yet but I assure you that is all set for next chapter. This Chapter was basically getting to know the Ministers Daughter who is one of the main Characters in this Fic. So let me know what you think and I'll update soon. Happy New year everybody. _


	2. Hogsmeade

_Disclaimer – I don't own much, so what is mine I am very proud of._

_AN – Well here we are at chapter two. Sorry it's been a while but I've had a lot on, plus I wanted it to be perfect, so here it is all perfect, well as close as I could get anyway, enjoy._

"I don't give a flying hippogriff what you think is best for me. I am sixteen years old and can determine it for myself. If I spend another summer here I swear I'm going to have a ward named after me in St. Mungos!"

"Now Ron please be reasonable your mother is only trying to protect you."

"Rons point exactly . . ."

" . . . We don't need protecting Dad."

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows at the twins as if they themselves were crazy.

"These are terrible times boys."

"Times that will be just as terrible if we are here, at the Burrow, in Hogsmeade or the muggle world. The fact is mum we can't escape them where ever we are and keeping us locked up in this bloody house isn't going to change things."

"I'm surprised a Weasley making sense."

"Don't start Snape, we aren't bound by Hogwarts rules anymore even if they are. We're 18 and fully licensed to damage."

"Don't test us!"

Harry was quite amused to see Snape's greasy smile slip momentarily at the twins' threat, Harry knew they meant it and so

it seemed did Snape.

"I don't like it." Mrs. Weasley said as if this mattered to them.

They'd been cooped up in number twelve for four weeks now and were starting to strain. They had nothing to do but sit in their rooms and occupy themselves; the list of things they had to amuse themselves with was a short one. They weren't allowed to leave the house and they were beginning to crack. Arguments had broken out due to the sheer frustration and tension was mounting. Ron had decided it was time to act.

"I'd prefer you to be where I can keep my eye on you."

"That's just it mum you aren't keeping an eye on us. The only time you see us is when we come down to meals the rest of the time you're in that bloody dining room going over Order business. This isn't protection mother this is imprisonment." Ginny yelled quite dramatically.

"Ginny not you to." Mr. Weasley said aghast.

"Yes me to Dad, and Harry and Hermione and Neville and Fred and George. We all feel the same way Ron does."

"It isn't safe how many more times?"

"NO WHERE IS SAFE," Ron yelled he was getting angrier and angrier by the second, he had a Weasley temper to match his mothers. They wanted him to be reasonable yet they wouldn't see sense.

"Mum Voldemort could walk straight through that door and kill us all at any second."

Ginny glanced at the door nervously.

Mrs. Weasley gasped, Harry wasn't sure if it was due to Rons outburst or his mention of Voldemort. Ron had learned that fearing a name would make the person more frightening, to overcome this fear would in a way be to overcome fear itself, or atleast one element of it. Overcoming this fear would make the person less intimidating.

Harry had to admit his friend was growing up. The things he had seen had made him a stronger person. Harry never thought he'd see the day someone stood up to Mrs. Weasley especially Ron.

"Mum maybe they're right." Bill said gently, "They have nothing to do here and they still have two weeks left. Maybe you should let them go. Hogsmeade is a two-minute floo away so they can get to us quickly if they need to. It's also very close to the school remember, that has to give it some safety points." He reasoned.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, she was weakening.

Bill winked at Ron. Ron grinned.

"Fine." She said defeated.

Everyone cheered.

"But there will be some rules."

The cheers subsided as a loud groan replaced it.

"You will stay together at all times."

"Ok."

"As soon as it gets dark you make your way back to the three broomsticks as quickly as you can. Madame Rosmerta will make sure you're in safe."

"Fair enough."

"The first sign of trouble and your back in the three broomsticks where you will inform me and I shall decide how serious the situation is and whether you need to come home. If I decide it you will back in this house as soon as I say with no arguments huffs or moans, understood?"

"What, Mum!" Ginny whined.

"Those are the rules take them or leave them."

Ron would have loved to have left them but knowing there was no way he would get out of the house if he did decided to shout, "TAKEN" before Molly had a chance to change her mind.

"You will also check in with me every night." She eyed each of them in turn, "Without fail."

They nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Weasley returned to her task of making dinner for the house, yet it seemed to be a louder more raging task than before.

They decided to leave before one of the pans she was banging about collided with their heads.

"Ron that was amazing." Neville enthused once they were on the safe side of the kitchen door.

"Didn't know you had in you mate." Harry laughed.

"My hero" Ginny gushed dramatically swooning.

"We're so proud." The twins said wiping imaginary tears from their eyes, "Our little boy, all grown up."

Everyone laughed as Ron turned a brilliant shade of magenta from their praise, he beamed regardless.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked as she flopped down on to Nevilles bed.

"Pack?" George suggested taking a seat next to his twin on Ron's bed.

"So soon?" Hermione asked from her position on the floor.

"The sooner the better." Ron said throwing open his trunk and beginning to haphazardly pile his belongings inside of them.

Pretty soon they were all packing, laughing and joking with one another teasing and talking, happy at last.

A rather loud knock to the door started them out of their violent pillow fight. They were anxious to be off but when they had reached the top of the stairs and heard loud bangs clattering and an awful lot of angry noises they thought better of it. "Maybe we should wait till mums cooled off a little" has been Fred's suggestion, to which they all agreed.

They turned as one, still clutching their pillows, as the door opened.

"A pillow fight. Why wasn't I informed?"

They let out a synchronized sigh of relief they had each thought it might have been molly coming to tell them the deal was off.

Tonks glared at each one of them in turn, her fiery scarlet hair emphasizing her mock anger.

"It would have been a ruddy sight more entertaining than watch Snape duck Molly's missiles." She paused for a second, "well maybe"

They laughed.

"Next pillow fight we'll be sure to invite you" Hermione assured her.

Tonks beamed, "Excellent, well now that's cleared up I thought I'd inform you its safe to leave now. Molly's gone for a lie down so the kitchen fireplace is safe and missile free ground. I also flooed ahead and got you rooms in the three broomsticks. Ginny you're in room 112 with Hermione. Harry, Ron, Neville your all in room 111 and Fred and George your in 110."

Hermione and Ginny rushed over and hugged her in thanks. Pleased they wouldn't have to ask Molly to arrange things for them.

The boys all beamed at her and thanked her.

"No problem guys but you really ought to go I don't know how long she's out of the game for."

They nodded and grabbed their trunks following Tonks, who was muttering something about wishing she could up and leave for two weeks as well, they made their way down to the kitchen.

"Neville?"

"Here."

"Ginny?"

"Yep."

"Hermione?"

"Ron?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Hey, the last thing we need is for someone to get left behind. Mum would just find some reason for that poor person to stay."

"He's right, she probably would as well." Bill told her, he was now in charge of seeing them off due to the emergency Order meeting that had been called seconds ago.

"Now where was I?"

"Hermione."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Ron I'm right here stop being such a moron and get a bloody move on!"

Harry looked at her eyebrow raised 'bloody' was Rons favorite word.

"Right, Harry?"

"Yea Mate."

"Fred?"

"Aye, Aye."

"George?"

"Captain," George saluted.

"Right, we're all here lets get this show on the road."

Hermione made some comment about him not making sure he was also here but Ron chose to ignore it far to eager to be out of the house.

One by one they stepped in to the fireplace taking a handful of green powder from Bill they called out their destination loudly and clearly, before anyone had a chance to blink they vanished.

Finally only Ron remained.

Bill stopped him as he reached for the powder.

"Look after them Ron." He said seriously.

Ron nodded, "I will." He replied sincerely.

"Don't take any risks. Stay safe and well have a good time kid."

Ron grinned, "I will and don't worry if I need any help or anything you'll be the first to know."

Bill nodded satisfied, handing him the shiny green powder, his ticket to freedom.

A few moments later he was stepping out the other end, rejoining his friends. Wiping the soot that seemed to cling to every fiber of his being he looked around the hallway to the three broomsticks.

They had never been in this part of the pub before as they had only ever stayed in The Leaky Cauldron.

The walls were a soft cream with paintings of old bar maids and owners hanging in any space available, much like the Hogwarts walls. A desk sat opposite the fireplace with a young witch sitting behind it reading the latest issue of witch weekly. Behind her was a large notice board with keys hanging form it.

A guest book lay on the desk beside a little silver bell and a beautiful arrangement of flowers in a hand painted vase.

To their right was a door, behind which was the loud unmistakable noise of people having a good time and enjoying themselves, the pub its self. To their left was a large staircase leading up to the rooms, and another door leading directly out in to the main streets of Hogsmeade.

"Welcome to The Three Broomsticks, I'm Cheryl, how can I help?" The young witch behind the desk had put down her magazine and was smiling warmly at them.

Ron approached the desk and asked if their rooms were ready, three under Weasley.

"They certainly are sir, would you like to go straight to your rooms and unpack or would you like some dinner first you look rather hungry."

Ron grinned at her she had just uttered the magic words. "Dinner would be great." He beamed. The others nodded in approval.

Cheryl smiled at them. She picked up a phone receiver that must have sat on a shelf under the desk as no one had noticed it. "Louise, Debbie. Guests." Was all they heard her say as no sooner had she started speaking Harry had rounded on Ron.

"You use phones here yet you cant make a simple bloody call without getting me in to trouble." He wasn't mad just rather confused.

"Hey, sorry mate but I haven't come across a witch or wizard who lives in the wizarding world who actually uses one of those bloody hellophones. Well until now."

Harry frowned at Cheryl as she hung up. "Muggles have some good ideas, they're rather useful for getting hold of the staff, means we don't have to go on a search."

Hermione nodded at the logic behind it.

A little side door swung open behind the desk and four boys and two girls who Ginny thought must have been Louise and Debbie came out.

"Staff room," Cheryl informed them as they all eyed the swinging door.

The four boys set to work on collecting the trunks and taking them upstairs while the blonde of the two girls, who turned out to be Louise, collected their keys and followed them.

Debbie who had shiny jet black hair smiled and introduced herself telling them she would show them to their table as soon as Cheryl had signed them in, once she had she led them through the door that led to the pub itself and seated them handing them menus. "

The waitress will be over as soon as your ready to order." She told them, "Just raise your hand and she'll come over. Enjoy your meal." She said before she disappeared back in to the Hotel foyer.

Ron slouched down comfortably in his seat grinning madly. Anyone who was looking over might have thought they were all on something judging by the ridiculous grins that they were all sporting.

Once they were all ready to order Ron raised his hand and smiled up in to the cheerful face of Madame Rosmerta herself.

"Evenin dearies" she beamed, "What can I get you?"

Scarla gazed round the foyer of the Three Broomsticks hardly able to control her excitement. She couldn't believe she was finally free, well as free as she was going to get.

Hoods and Malone walked up to the reception desk and nodded to Cheryls' warm smile.

"Welcome to The Three Broomsticks, my names Cheryl, how can I help?"

"Reservation under Hoods," Malone stated simply.

If Cheryl was put out by the woman frosty tone she didn't show it, she continued to beam as she handed her the key to room 106.

"Would you like someone to show you to your room?" she asked politely.

"No we'll manage," Hoods told her.

"Help with your bags?"

"Thanks we're fine." Malone said.

"Something to eat?"

Scarla could see her guardians getting a bit frazzled, they wanted to get her up to her room without drawing to much attention to themselves, but the way they were acting wasn't the best way to go about it.

"We've already eaten but thanks anyway, you've been really helpful." Scarla interjected before one of her agents could say anything. Cheryl seemed content and went back to her magazine.

"How does she do that?" Hoods muttered as they made their way up the long, elegant winding staircase.

"Operation controlled freedom is underway, Scarla has arrived safely with both her agents and is making her way up to her room. What would you like us do now Mr. Minister?"

"Check she's locked in safely and report back."

"Yes sir."

The agent tapped his earpiece to break the connection and came out from behind the pillar beside the fireplace. Once he had made his move several more agents came out from hiding and made their way slowly up the stairs after the Ministers Daughter.

_AN – well there you go folks chapter 2 :D. Sorry it's been a while life's crazy at the minute hopefully I'll be back in the swing of things soon. This chapter was focussing on getting all the main characters in to the same place ready for the story to really take off. Let me know what you think. Chapters to other fics of mine have been started and hopefully will be uploaded soon. Thanks for being so patient with me guys you rule :D  
_

_**Rainy-Fridays** and **Serenity** - this chapter is dedicated to you guys :D hope you like it :D_


End file.
